Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by The-World-Hates-Me72
Summary: Emily Richards and Harry Potter have been best friend since they were five, when Emily moved in next door with her abusive Aunt and Uncle. They knew they had a lot in common. Their birthday, abusive guardians, but there is one thing they had no idea the had in common with each other. They're both wizards.
1. Chapter 1

_July 18, 1985_

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song, and make it better_

_Remember, to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start, to make it better_

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to, go out and get her_

_The minute, you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin, to make it better"_

_Amelia Richards sang to her five-year-old daughter as they layed down on the child's bed._

_"Night, mummy." Little Emily whispered as she closed her heavy eyes._

_"Goodnight, love." Amelia whispered, kissing her child's head before standing up and leaving the room._

_A few hours later there was a loud noise coming from her daughter's room and Amelia got up to find out what was going on._

_"Mummy!" Emily yelled._

_Fear filled Amelia's eyes as she grabbed her wand and ran to Emily's room. When she ran in she saw her child being held by Bellatrix Lestrange. Around the room there was Rodolphus and Rababstan._

_"Hello Amelia, how've you been?" Bellatrix smiled._

_"Let her go." Amelia said harshly._

_"No, I don't think so." Rodolphus replied, walking up to Amelia._

_"She's a child!" She yelled.  
_

_"Mummy, what's happening?" Little Emily asked._

_"We're following our leader's orders. See, you're mummy here was supposed be killed years ago. Then you came along." Bellatrix said, twirling her wand in Emily's hair._

_"Fine, you can kill me. Just leave her alone!" Amelia yelled lowering her wand._

_"Well, that just makes it easy."_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"Mummy!"_

_Emily watched as a green light came out of Bellatrix's wand and hit her mum. Amelia screamed before falling to the ground, her hand stretched toward her daughter. Bellatrix laughed and let go of the little girl and she ran to her mum._

_"Wake up, mummy, wake up!" She yelled._

_Emily screamed and ducked as the window behind her broke and a giant man with dark long hair and a long beard stepped into the room. Then the door opened and stepped in a tall man with white long hair and beard._

_"Depulso." He said, pointing the wand at the three Death Eaters._

_They all disappeared once the light hit them. Hagrid and Dumbledore walked over to the girl, who was gripping onto her mother's hand singing 'Hey Jude' softly._

_"She's not gonna wake up, is she?" Emily asked, looking up at Hagrid._

_"No, she's not." Hagrid answered. "Come on, we 'eed you to go somewhere safe."_

_"Where am I supposed to go?" Emily asked, gripping Hagrid's hand._

_"Your mum's sister's home. That's the safest place you can be. Hagrid, please hurry and take her there." Dumbledore said t Emily before turning to Hagrid._

_"Yes, sir." Hagrid replied, taking the girl outside and onto his motorcycle._

_"What's yer name?" Hagrid asked._

_"I'm Emily." She answered._

_"Well, Emily, I'm Hargrid." He replied._

_Hagrid smiled when he heard the Emily behind him scream in delight as the flew into the air. In a few hours they landed on Privet Drive. Hagrid picked up the sleeping girl before walking over to 5. Privet Drive, next door to the house where he dropped off Harry Potter when he was a baby. He put the little girl on the doorstep and put a envelope in her hands._

_ Mr. and Mrs. Wenner  
__5. Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

_July 23, 1991_

"Emily Ariella Richards! Wake up this instant!" Aunt Phoebe yelled, banging on the door to my room.

"I'm up Aunt Phoebe." I replied, opening up the door to see an angry face looking back at me

Phoebe slapped her cheek before continuing, "Do not use that tone with me, you ungrateful child. Today we are going to the zoo with Dudley's parents and cousin. You will behave, and if you don't I will make sure you can't move for a week without feeling pain." She said before walking down the stairs.

I hated my Aunt's house. They're abusive and only care about their son, Mark. They made my room in the attic, which barely had any room to stand up to your full height. The only thing I enjoyed about living here was my neighbor, Harry. I met him her second night in the house when I had to go to his home for dinner.

A few times a week we would sneak out and go to the park down the street. Even though I don't talk a lot we understood each other. Harry's aunt and uncle neglect him and my aunt and uncle abuse me. Apparently Harry was brought to the house when he was a baby after his parents passed away and we have the same birthday, July 31st. We had a lot in common, I guess that's why we became friends.

"Hi Harry." I said when they met up at the zoo.

"Good morning, Emily." Harry smiled.

"I want to see the reptiles first!" Dudley yelled at his parents.

"Emily, do you have something to say to Dudley?" Uncle William asked, squeezing my shoulder hard.

"Happy birthday, Dudley." I smiled tightly.

"Whatever. Let's go." Dudley said to Mark before they raced toward the reptile house.

"Make it move." Dudley ordered as we watched a python laying on rocks.

Vernon knocked on the glass, "Move."

Then Dudley knocked on it harder, "Move!"

"He's asleep." Harry said.

"He's boring." Mark said before they walked off.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces on you." Harry said and the snake lifted his head up, staring at him before blinking.

"Can you hear me?" Harry asked, astonished.

Harry and I watched as the head lifted itself higher before nodding.

"It's just, I've never talked to a snake before." Harry said.

"Do you talk to people often?" I asked.

I smiled as the snake shook his head.

"You're from Burman aren't you? Is it nice there? Do you miss your family?" Harry questioned.

The snake was looking at something next to his environment. He was looking at a sign that said 'Bred in Captivity'.

"I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either. Emily never knew her father and her mum died a few years ago." Harry said.

"Mummy! Daddy! Come here!" Dudley yelled as he pushed Harry away and he bumped into me and we both fell to the floor.

I looked over at Harry, who was glaring at Dudley, and then the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the water. Harry and I smiled at each other before watching the snake slither out of it's cage.

"Thankssss." The snake said, stopping in front of the us.

"Anytime." Harry replied.

The snake slithered past them and people screamed. I looked at Dudley when he started banging on the glass.

"Mum! Mummy!" He yelled and Phoebe and Petunia screamed.

Harry and I were laughing quietly until their uncle's looked at us accusingly.

"What happened!" Uncle William yelled after we walked into the house.

I shrugged before being slapped in the face.

"If you are to answer me, answer me with words." William said. "Now, let's try again."

"I don't know." I answered quietly.

William shoved me against the wall before speaking, " You're grounded and you can't see that Potter boy for the rest of the month, now go to your room."

I quickly ran up the two sets of stairs before slamming the door closed. Tears were running down my face as I rubbed my bruised cheek and walked over to my bed and sat down. I turned on a recording of my mum singing 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles before laying down and closing my eyes.

The next morning I got up, got dressed and walked downstairs before Aunt Phoebe came up and hit me again. I went to the door and picked up the mail that went through the mail slot.

Bill.

Bill.

Letter for Phoebe.

Bill.

Letter for Emily Richards.

I stared at it before glancing back, making sure no one was looking before I folded up the letter and put it in my front pocket before walking into the dining room.

"Here you go." I said quietly, handing the mail to William.

"Thank you. Now eat your food then go upstairs." Uncle William replied, taking the mail.

After eating, I washed my plate before running upstairs, hardly containing my excitement for my letter. When I closed my door I grabbed the letter.

_Mrs. Emily Richards  
The Attic  
5, Privet Drive.  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

I ran my fingers over the beautiful handwriting before turning it around. I was about to open it when the door opened.

"You need to clean-" Phoebe started before noticing the letter, "What's that."

"A letter for me." I replied.

Phoebe slapped me before grabbing the letter, "No lying."

"I wasn't lying." I said loudly.

A scared expression overcame Aunt Phoebe's face, "You need to clean the dishes." Phoebe said before she turned and left the room with my letter.

Over the days I watched owls carrying the letter that was meant for me from my window. Each time a letter came, Uncle William or Aunt Phoebe came and ripped them up.

More kept coming and coming, and smiled as my Aunt and Uncle got frustrated before closing up the mail slot. But they still came. Through the window, under the door, wherever they could. Uncle William started putting them in the food disposal in the sink.

I got lonely quickly, I haven't seen Harry for a few days. I desperately wanted to tell them about the letters and the owls. It wasn't fair. If the letters are meant for me, why do they keep taking them away? It wasn't long before owls covered up Harry's and my yards. When it was Sunday afternoon, I heard yelling from next door. I looked out the window in the living room and saw Harry, Dudley, Petunia and Vernon running to the car with bags of luggage. Tomorrow was our birthday. Certainly they aren't going somewhere for that occasion.

Harry saw me in the window and waved. I smiled sadly before waving back.

That night I stayed up, singing softly to 'Hey Jude', staring at the window, waiting for my clock to hit midnight. I stole a cupcake and a candle from downstairs after Phoebe made them for Mark.

"Happy birthday Harry and Emily." I whispered before blowing out the lit candle.

After eating my cupcake slowly, savouring the flavor, I layed down and closed my eyes, falling to sleep to my mum's voice. A few hours later, I sat up when there was a crash at the door. I opened the door and ran partway down the stairs, seeing a scared Mark and William and Petunia also looked frightened.

"I'll call the police! This is breaking and entering." William said in a shaky voice.

"Hagrid!" I yelled, running down the rest of the steps and hugging him.

"Emily! My 'ave ya grown!" Hagrid hugged back.

"You know this man?" Phoebe asked.

"Why are you here?" I asked, holding Hagrid's hand, staring up at him with my light blue eyes.

"Did ya not get the 'etter, either?" Hagrid asked.

I shook my head before speaking, "They kept taking them away."

"Yer a witch, Emily. I'm here to take you to 'Ogwarts." Hagrid continued.

"Hogwarts? That's what it said on the back of the letter." I responded.

"Yes, 'Ogwarts. We better get going then." Hagrid said, stepping out of the door.

"This is kidnapping!" Phoebe yelled.

"It's not kidnapping if she wants to come." Hagrid replied turning around.

"I want to go. Let's go!" I exclaimed, pulling on Hagrid's hand.

"Alright, don't you want to grab your things?" Hagrid asked.

I nodded before running back up the stairs. I packed my clothes and a picture of my mum, the recording, and the hand-made card I made for Harry before running back downstairs and meeting up with Hagrid. When we got outside I smiled.

"Harry!" I yelled, dropping my stuff before running over and hugging him.

"You're going to Hogwarts, too?" Harry asked.

I nodded before picking my stuff up.

"Here you go, Emily." Hagrid said, handing me the letter.

I smiled before they got on Hagrid's bike. Harry and I put our stuff in the cart. Harry sat down and I sat in between his legs.

"Happy birthday." I said, handing Harry his card.

"Happy birthday, Emily." Harry smiled.

The next morning we were walking down a street in London as Harry read off the supply list and I held on to Hagrid's hand.

"All students must be equipped with one wand, one cauldron, one telescope, one set of brass scales, and bring if they desire and owl, cat, or toad." Harry read off the list. "Can we find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go." Hagrid replied.

Hagrid lead us to a black door an opened it. A man offered him a drink, but Hagrid turned down, telling him that he was on a Hogwarts business.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter." The man said.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Harry.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter. Welcome back." A man in a black hat said, shaking Harry's hand.

People greeted Harry until they got up to a man with a funny purple thing around his head.

"Harry P-P-Potter. C-C-Can't tell you how p-pleased I am to m-m-meet you." The man said.

"Hello, Professer. I didn't see ya there." Hagrid said. "Harry, Emily, this is Proffesser Quirrell. He'll be your Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, holding out his hand.

"Very f-f-fascinating subject." Quirrell said, avoiding Harry's hand. "N-not that y-you n-need it, P-P-Potter."

"So, we better get going now, lot's to buy." Hagrid said.

"Goodbye." Harry said before we continued walking.

"See, Harry, yer famous." Hagrid said, opening a door.

"But why am I famous?" Harry asked. "All those people back there, how do they know who I am?"

"I'm not sure that I'm the 'ight person to tell you that." Hagrid replied, taking out stove blower and taping bricks on the wall.

Then bricks moved round until they formed a doorway. And on the other side, there were shops and people.

"Harry, Emily, welcome to Diagon Ally." Hagrid said.

I walked between the two, holding onto their hands. Harry knew how scared and shy I was. Being beaten and abused by your family didn't help either. He didn't mind when I held his hand or tightly gripped his sleeve.

Hagrid pointed out the shops and what they have. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry watching me smile when I saw the owls that were in a cage outside a pet shop. I always like animals. Then Harry turned and watched some kids talk about the broom that was on display.

"But Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We don't have any money." Harry pointed out.

"Well, there's your money." Hagrid pointed at the Gringotts Bank. "Gringotts, the wizard bank. There's no safer place except for 'Ogwarts."

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are these things?" Harry asked, looking around at the small, wrinkly people with big noses.

"They're goblins. They're not the most friendly beasts. Best stay close." Hagrid said and I gripped his hand tighter.

Hagrid cleared his throat when we got to a desk with a goblin behind it, "Harry Potter and Emily Richards wishes to make a withdraw."

"And does Mr. Potter and Miss Richards have their keys?" The goblin asked, leaning over the desk to look at us.

"Oh, wait a minute." Hagrid said before digging into his pocket and pulling out two keys and putting them on the table, "And there's something else." Hagrid took out a piece of paper, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

"Very well." The goblin replied.

We got on a cart and a different goblin brought us to a vault.

"Vault 687." He said before getting out. "Lamp, please." Hagrid handed him the lamp and walked over to the door.

Hagrid got out and helped us get out.

"Key please." The goblin said.

The goblin grabbed the key and unlocked the door before opening it. When the door was fully open, Harry and I mouth's dropped open.

"Didn't think yer mum and dad would leave you with nothing, did ya?" Hagrid questioned.

After grabbing money the moved onto my vault.

"Vault 698."

My vault had almost the same amount of money.

"Vault. 713." The goblin said.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya, Harry. 'Ogwarts business. Very secret." Hagrid answered.

"Stand back." The goblin told Harry and I.

Unlike the other two vaults, the goblin trailed a finger down the door before opening it. In the vault was something wrapped in paper and tied with a string. Hagrid walked in a put it in his pocket.

"Best not to mention this to anyone." He said to Harry and I and we nodded.

They we left the bank and walked to the different shops to get supplies.

"We still need a wand." Harry said, looking at the list.

"A wand? Well you want Olivanders, no place better. You two run along and wait. I have one more thing I have to do, won't be long." Hagrid said before leaving.

It was empty when we walked in. We put our stuff in top of a shelf by the door and walked to a desk.

"Hello? Hello?" Harry called out and a man on a ladder wheeled over and I grabbed onto Harry's sleeve that was near his hand.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you , Mr. Potter." Olivander smiled.

He got off his ladder before looking at some thin boxes.

"It seems only yesterday your mother and father were in here, buying their first wands." He said before taking out a box an opening, lifting a wand and handing it to Harry.

"Well, give it a wave." He urged.

Harry pointed it at some boxes and they flew out and Harry put the wand onto the desk.

"Apparently not." Olivander said before grabbing another one.

"Perhaps this."

Harry pointed it at a vase and it shattered.

"No, no, definitely not. No matter."

"I wonder." Olivander said to himself when he pulled out another box.

When Harry held this one, a light breeze blew his hair back and a light shined down on him for a moment before it stopped.

"Curious. Very curious." He said.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

"I remember every wand ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix, who's tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar." He said, using the wand to push away the hair that covered his lightning bolt scar.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked.

"We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we could expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes. But great." He said before handing Harry back his wand.

"Time for yours, Miss Richards." Olivander said, grabbing a box.

After many, many, many wands, we found the right one for me.

"Oh, dear." Olivander said.

"What?" I questioned.

"That wand also had a past with He-Who-must-Not-be-Named. It was his first wand, before using the one with the phoenix feather." He answered.

"Does that mean something?" Harry asked.

"Like I said. The wand chooses the wizard, and sometimes it's not clear why." Olivander replied before there was a knock on the window.

"Harry. Emily. Happy birthday." Hagrid said, holding up two cages with owls in them.

Harry and I smiled at each other before paying for our wands

One was a white owl with yellow, and that one went to Harry and he named her Hedwig. The other was jet black with green eyes, and I named her Lilith.

"Yer alright, Harry? You seem a little quiet." Hagrid said as they ate dinner.

"He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this?" Harry asked, touching his scar. "You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

"First, and understand this Harry 'cause this is very important, not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard went as bad as you can. And his name was V-. His name was V-" Hagrid started.

"Maybe if you wrote it down." Harry suggested.

"No, I can't spell it. Alright." He replied before whispering, "Voldemort."

"Voldemort." Harry said.

"Shhh. It was dark times, Harry, very dark times. Voldemort started gathering followers. Brought them over to the dakrside. Anyone who would stand up to him, ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody, not one. 'xcept you." Hagrid continued.

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?" Harry asked and I grabbed his hand.

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your head, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse. And an evil curse, at that." Hagrid replied.

"What happened to You-Know-Who?" I asked.

"Well, some say he died. I recon he's out there still. Too tired to carry on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Harry, that's why everybody know's your name. You're the Boy Who Lived." Hagrid answered.

The next morning we packed our stuff and went to the train station.

"Blimey, is that the time?!" Hagrid explained, looking at his pocket watch. "Sorry, you two, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore would be wanting-" He patted his pocket where he put the thing from the vault. "Your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your tickets." He said, handing us train tickets, "Stick to it, that's very important. Stick to your ticket."

We looked at the ticket before Harry spoke, "But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This is platform nine and three quarters. There's no such thing. Is there?"

He looked up but Hagrid was gone.

We pushed our trolleys toward platform nine and ten.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where platform nine and three quarter is?" Harry asked a man in a train uniform.

"Nine and three quarters? Think your damn funny, do ya?" He said before walking away.

We looked at a woman who was talking about muggles walk past us with a bunch of red-headed children following her.

"Muggles?" Harry questioned before we followed them.

"Alright, Percy, you first." The woman said.

Harry and I watched as the boy ran with his trolley through a wall. My eyes widened at the spot.

"Fred, you next." She said to twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" One exclaimed.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." The other one said.

"I'm sorry, George." She said before motioning to the wall behind her.

"I'm only joking, I am Fred." He said before running through the wall and the other twin was behind him.

"Excuse me?" Harry said, tugging on my sleeve to follow him, "C-Could you tell us how to-"

"How to get onto the platform? Yes, there's nothing to worry, dearies. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She said motioning to Ron, "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall, between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." The girl next to her said.

Harry gave me a scared look before running towards the wall. I watched him disappear.

"Your turn, sweetie." The woman smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and ran towards the wall. I expected to hit it, but when I didn't feel the impact I opened my eyes and saw a train that said 'Hogwarts Express.' Harry smiled at me, "Let's go."

After dropping our stuff off we got onto the train. Harry and I sat next to each other in an empty compartment.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked after awhile.

I nodded, "It's a lot to take in. I mean, magic is real. And we're apart of this world where regular people think it's something you read in a book. And what's scary is that evil exists, too."

Harry nodded, agreeing with me.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." One of those red-headed kids asked, Ron, I think.

"Not at all." Harry replied.

Ron smiled before sitting across from Harry, "I'm Ron Wealsey."

"That's Emily, and I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's eyes widened, "So, it's true? I mean, do you really have the- the" Ron motioned to his forehead.

"The what?" Harry asked.

"Scar." Ron whispered.

"Oh." Harry smiled before lifting up his hair so his scar was visible.

"Wicked." Ron smiled.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" A lady asked stopping a cart that was full of candy.

"No thanks, I'm all set." Ron said, holding up a squished sandwich.

"We'll take the lot." Harry said, pulling the remaining gold from his pocket.

"Wow." Ron said.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean?" Harry questioned.

Ron moved and sat by Harry while I sat on the seat across from them, putting my feet up.

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe. George swore that he got a boogie flavored one once." Ron replied.

I laughed when Harry spit out the bean he had in his mouth.

"These aren't real frogs, are they?" Harry asked.

"It's just a spell. Besides it's the card you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard." Ron answered.

Harry opened the box and the frog jumped on the window.

"Watch it!" Ron exclaimed.

We watched as the frog climbed up the window and jumped out.

"Rotten luck. They've only got one good jump to begin with." Ron said.

"I got Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"I've got about six of him." Ron replied.

"Hey, he's gone." Harry said, looking back at the card.

"Well, you can't expect him to run around all day, can you?" Ron responded.

"This is Scabbers by the way." Ron said, looking at his rat that was eating the beans. "Pathetic, isn't he?"

"He's cute." I said.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow." Ron said. "Want to see?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled.

Ron took out his wand and cleared his throat before a girl came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad?" She asked. "A boy named Neville lost one."

"No." Ron answered.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." She said.

Ron cleared his throat again, "Sunshine, daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid, fat, rat yellow."

He pointed the wand at the rat and all that happened was the box flying off Scabber's head.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked. "Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me."

She grabbed her wand before sitting next to the window and pointing the wand at Harry's glasses.

"For exapmle, Occulus Reparo"

The tape flew off of Harry's glasses.

"That's better, isn't it?"

We looked at each other before she spoke again.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" She asked turning to me.

"Emily Richards." I answered quietly.

She nodded before turning to Ron, "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." He answered.

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said before leaving.

I exchanged my Beatles shirt and jeans for the robes.

"First years, this way please." I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Harry, Emily." Hagrid greeted.

"Hi Hagrid." I smiled.

I looked around at all of the kids around me and grabbed Harry's hand, worried I'd lose him in this crowd.

"Right then, this way to the boats." Hagrid said before walking.

I sat in front of Harry and Ron in the boats, watching the castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, turning around to look at Harry.

He smiled and nodded before I looked back at it. I grabbed Harry's hand again as we walked up stairs until we met an older woman at the top.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses." She said.

My eyes widened a bit and I gripped Harry's hand tighter. I might not even be in the same house as him. I might not even see him until summer. He squeezed back before he continued.

"There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, ad Slytherin. Now why you're here, your house will be like your family. our triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup-" She started.

"Trevor!" A boy behind me exclaimed. He ran up and grabbed the toad before looking up at the woman.

"Sorry." He said before returning to his spot.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She said before leaving.

"It's true then." A boy with light blonde said, "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone started whispering.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He said, using his head to point to the two boys next to him before walking in front of Harry, "And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Form the other side of Harry, Ron held in a laugh, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley." Draco said before turning back to Harry, "You'll see why some wizard families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He said, glaring at Ron.

"I can help you there." Malfoy continued, holding out is hand towards Harry.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you." Harry responded.

Then the woman came back with a piece of rolled up parchment and tapped Malfoy on the back. He glared at Harry before walking back to his spot.

"We're ready for you now." She said, "Follow me."

We all walked in the room to see four long tables and a lot of kids wearing pointed black hats. Above us were floating candles and the sky. We gathered around the two steps in the front of the room where there was a hat on a stool.

"Wait along here, please." The woman said, motioning to the steps. "Now, before we begin Proffesser Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

I looked behind me to see a familiar looking man with long white hair and beard stand up.

"I have a few starting notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is is strictly forbidden to all students also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor, on the right-hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He said before sitting down.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She said before reading the parchment.

"Hermione Granger." She called off.

"Okay, relax, just relax." She said to herself as she walked up the steps and to the stool.

"Mental, that one. I'm telling ya." Ron said.

"Oh, right then. Right, Gryffindor!" The sorting hat said as it was placed on her head.

One of the tables behind us clapped, I'm guessing that's the Gryffindor House.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled before it was even placed on his head.

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't a Slytherin." Ron said.

"Susan Bones."

"Ah-" Harry said sharply as he let go of my hand to touch his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." He said before he grabbed my hand again.

"I know, Hufflepuff!" The hat exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked at us nervously before sitting on the stool.

"Hah! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Gryffindor!"

Ron looked relieved as he ran to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter."

Harry gave my hand one last squeeze before going up there.

"Hmmmm. Difficult, difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst. To prove yourself. But where to put you."

I watched as Harry closed his eyes and started whispering something.

"Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here inside your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. No doubt about that. No? Well, then, if you're sure, better be, Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled at me before walking to the table.

"Emily Richards."

Oh, god.

I sat on the stool and she put the hat on me. I kept my eye contact with Harry, hoping I won't be put in Slytherin.

"Gryffindor!" He yelled after a few moments of silence.

I smiled before running to the table and hugging harry before sitting down next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Once everyone was sorted and sitting down with their house, the lady tapped on her glass with a spoon.

"Your attention please." She said before everyone got quiet and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Let the feast, begin." He said before tons of food appeared before us.

"Say Percy, who's that teacher taking to Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's Proffesser Snape, Head of Slytherin House." Percy answered.

"What does he teach?" Harry asked.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

When Ron reached for another chicken wing, a head popped up.

"Hello, how are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

We looked around at the other ghosts flying around.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy replied.

"Once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." The ghost said before flying away from the table.

"I know you, you're Nearly Headless Nick." Ron said.

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind." Sir Nicholas replied.

"Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked from next to me.

"Like this." He said before grabbing his hair and most of his head came off and he put it back on before flying off.

After dinner we followed Percy to the Gryffindor common room. On the way, we saw moving paintings and moving staircases. Soon we walked up to a picture of a fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis."

Then the painting moved and showed a doorway.

"Follow me, everyone, keep up. Quickly come on. Gather around here." Percy said.

The room was amazing, with red and gold walls and pictures and a fireplace.

"Way better than the attic." I told Harry.

He smiled at me before Percy began speaking.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys dormitories are upstairs to the left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find all of your belongings already been brought up."

That night, when we all went up to our beds, there was a chair by each of our bed with a red and gold scarf, and red and gold ties with our uniform. The next morning, Hermione forced me to go to class with her, instead of waiting for Harry. We were already writing our assignment when I heard the door open and Harry and Ron ran inside.

"We made it." Ron said. "Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?"

We watched as the cat on the desk jumped and turned into Professor McGonagall.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron commented.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you would be on time." She replied.

"We got lost." Harry said.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats."

Harry and Ron gave each other a look before sitting down in front of me and Hermione. The next class we had was potions, I sat between Ron and Harry and Hermione was on Harry's other side. We all got quiet when Professor Snap burst through the doors.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those selected few..." He said, staring at Malfoy

"Who posses, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you came to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough not to pay attention!"

I looked over at Harry who was writing and Hermione nudged him with her arm.

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione raised her hand and Harry didn't answer.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione raised her hand again.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

And once again, Hermione raised her hand.

"I don't know, sir." Harry replied

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape said.

At lunch Seamus tried doing a spell.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string rum, turn this water into rum."

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked.

"Turn it to rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday before..." Ron was interrupted by an explosion.

"Ah, mail's here." Ron said as owls flew into the dining hall.

Of course, Harry and I didn't get any mail.

"Can I borrow this?" Harry asked Ron, holding up the Daily Prophet.

"Sure." Ron replied.

"Thanks."

"Hey look, Neville's got a Remebrall." Dean said.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red it means you've forgotten something." Hermione said.

"Only problem is, I don't remember what I forgot." Neville said.

I smiled when I realized what he forgot.

"You've forgotten your robe." I said.

Neville looked down before looking back to me, "Thanks!"

"Hey Emily, somebody broke into Gringotts." Harry said. "Listen, believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins will acknowledge the breach and insist nothing was taken. The vault in question was number 713, was emptied earlier that day."

"That's the vault we went to." I said to Harry.

The next day we had our first flying lesson Madame Hooch.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." Everyone replied.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'up'." She said.

Everyone did as they were told. Harry's went up right away, and mine came to my hand after the second try.

"Up!" Ron yelled and the broom hit him in the face.

"Shut up you two." Ron said to us as we laughed.

"Now, once you got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard, keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle, three, two..."

When she blew her whistle Neville flew off the ground.

"Mr. Longbottom..." She said as Neville flew forward. He flew into the air and toward the castle. After hitting it a few times the broom came towards us and we had to duck out of the way. He then got caught in the spear of one of the statues. He then fell and caught on another pointy thing before falling to the ground.

Madame Hooch helped him up, "Oh dear, a broken wrist. Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump would've given this a squeeze,"Malfoy said, holding up Neville's Remembrall, "He would've remembered to fall of his fat ass."

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said, walking up behind him,

"No. I think I'll hide it for Longbottom to find." Malfoy responded, getting on his broom and flying up. "How 'bout on the roof?"

"What's the matter, Potter? A bit beyond your reach?" Malfoy asked.

Harry mounted his broom and Hermione went up to him, "Harry, no way. You heard what Madame Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly."

Harry ignored her and flew up towards Malfoy.

"What an idiot."

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you of your broom." Harry yelled.

"Is that so?"

Harry tried to grab it but Malfoy spun around on the broom.

"Have it your way, then." Malfoy said before throwing the ball.

We watched Harry chase the ball, and he caught it before returning to the ground where we were. We all cheered and surrounded Harry.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall said, walking up to the group, "Follow me."

Later, Ron and I caught up with Harry and he told us what McGonagall told him.

"A seeker? But first years never make the house team. You must be the youngest Quidditch player of the century!" Ron exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Harry." I smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Well done, Harry. Wood just told us." Fred said.

"Fred and George are on the team, too. They're beaters." Ron said.

"Our jobs are to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad." The George said. "Can't make any promises, though. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally." Fred started.

"But they'll turn up a few months later!" Fred finished.

"Oh come on, Harry. Quidditch is great!" Ron responded, seeing the worried look on Harry's face, "Best game there is."

"And you'll be great, too." I said.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry replied.

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." Hermione said from beside me.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Follow me." Hermione smiled before we went into the castle.

We walked down a few hallways before we saw a trophy case.

"Wow. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too." Ron replied.

"I didn't know." Harry said.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky, she knows more about you, than you!" Ron exclaimed as we walked back to the commons room.

"Who doesn't?" Harry replied before the stairs started moving. "What's happening?"

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione answered.

"Let's go this way." Harry said, grabbing my hand as we walked up the rest of the steps to a door.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added.

We opened the door and it was dark, with stone statues.

"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"Because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor, it's forbidden." Hermione replied.

Fire lit up the torch beside us.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said before we heard a cat.

"It's Filch's cat." Hermione said.

"Run!" Harry said, grabbing my hand again before we took off down the hallway.

As we ran the stone beside us would light.

"Quick, let's hide behind the last door!" Harry yelled.

"It's lock!" He yelled trying to open it.

"That's it we're down for." Ron said.

"Alohomara." I said, pointing my wand at the lock and the door opened.

We got inside and Ron closed the door.

"Alohomara?"

"Hermione showed me the book of Standard Spells." I smiled.

"Chapter seven." Hermione replied. "Filch is gone."

"He probably thought this door was locked." Ron responded.

"It was locked." Hermione replied.

"And for good reason." Harry said.

We stared at the huge, three headed dog. It woke up and stared at us. We screamed and it growled and barked at us. We ran back out the door and struggled to close it.

"What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that?" Ron asked as we walked into the common room.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was more preoccupied with it's heads. Or maybe you didn't notice. There's three." Ron replied as we walked up to the door of the girl's dormitories.

"It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She said.

"Guarding something?" Harry questioned.

"That's right. Now, if you two excuse me, I'm going to bed. Before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled." Hermione said, opening the door. "Are you coming, Emily?"

"Night, Harry. Night, Ron." I smiled before following her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was normal, we went to class, ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, did homework and went to bed. When Saturday came, Harry had to practice for Quidditch, so I worked on homework with Hermione until he was done. Next Friday, which was also Halloween, we had Charms with Professor Flitwick.

"Levitation. The ability to make object fly." Said the small professor. "Don't forget the wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick. Everyone-"

"Swish and flick." We said making the movements with our own wands.

"Good. and announciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then." He said.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said, doing the swish and flick movement on the feather.

Everyone looked at my feather, which was levitating high off the desk. And I saw another feather in the air, it was Hermione's. I smiled at her, but she gave me a scowl.

"Well done, you two. See everyone, Miss Richards and Miss Granger have done it! Splenid!" Professor Flitwick cheered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Seamus said and the feather blew up in his face.

"I think we're gonna need another feather over here, professor." Harry said.

"It's Leviosa not Levisosar." Ron mocked as we walked out of class, "She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't gotten any friends."

"I think she heard you." Harry said as Hermione ran past us, crying.

That night there were jack-o-lanterns floating above us in the dining hall. There was candy and apples and pie and many more deserts that night.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked, looking at the empty spot next to me.

"Someone said she won't come out of the girl's bathroom. They said she's been in there all afternoon, crying." Neville answered.

"Troll! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell yelled, running into the dining hall, "Thought you'd want to know." He said before fainting.

Everyone started screaming and running around, "Silence!"

"If everyone would, please, not panic. Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Dumbledore said.

Harry grabbed my hand and we walked out of the dining hall with the other Gryfinndors.

"How did a troll get in?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Ron said before Harry grabbed his robe and pulled him back.

"Hermione, she doesn't know!" Harry exclaimed.

We ran down the hallway but stopped suddenly when we heard big footsteps and saw the shadow of a troll.

"Looks like the troll left the dungeon." Ron said.

Harry grabbed Ron and I and pulled us behind a column. We watched as a big, disgusting troll walked by with a bid, wooden club.

"It's going to the girl's bathroom." Harry said.

We heard Hermione scream as we ran into the bathroom.

"Hermione, move!" Harry yelled.

We grabbed pieces of wood that was destroyed and threw them at the troll.

'Hey! Pea brain!" Ron yelled before hitting the troll in the head.

The troll was distracted enough for Hermione to get away from the stalls and crawl under the sinks. The troll saw her and smashed the sinks that were next to her.

"Help!" She yelled.

Harry grabbed his wand and grabbed onto the troll's club. The troll smashed more sinks and Harry landed on it's head. The troll moved his head around and Harry accidentally stuck his wand into the troll's nose.

Ron and I gave a disgusted look. The troll moved around more before grabbing Harry's leg and holding him out.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

The troll tried to hit him with the club, but Harry moved out of the way.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" Harry yelled.

Ron grabbed his wand.

"Swish and flick." I told him.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled.

The club was levitating over the troll's head. He looked at his hand confusingly before looking up at his club. Ron lowered his wand and the club hit the troll and he dropped Harry.

I helped Harry up and we ran over to Ron before the troll fell in front of us.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked, walking over near us.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out." Harry said before grabbing his wand.

"Ew." Ron said.

"Ugh. Troll boogies." Harry said before wiping his wand off on his robe.

Then we saw McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape run in.

"Oh, explain yourselves!" She yelled, pointing at Harry, Ron and I.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger."

"I went looking for the troll. I've read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Emily haven't come and found me, I'd be dead." Hermione finished.

"I expected more rational behaviour and I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three," McGonagall said, turning to us, "I hop you realize how fortunate you are, not many first year students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you for sheer dumb luck." She said before she and Snape walked away.

We walked past Quirrell and back to the common room. Next Saturday was Harry's first match as Seeker.

"Take a bit of toast, go on." Ron said, trying to encourage Harry to eat.

"Ron's right, Harry, you're gonna need your strength today." I responded, watching Harry pick at his food.

"I'm not hungry." Harry replied.

"Good luck today, Mr. Potter. Then again now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch shouldn't be hard. Even if it is against Slytherin." Snap said before walking away.

"That explains the blood." Harry said.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

"Listen, last night I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he can try to get past that three headed dog, but, he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping." Harry replied.

"Why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermine asked.

"The day Emily and I were at Gringotts Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults, said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry replied.

"So you're saying-" She started.

"That's what the dog's guarding." Harry finished. "That's what Snape wants."

Then Hedwig came in carrying a package in the shape of a broom. He dropped it and Harry caught it.

"That's weird, I never get mail." Harry said.

"Well, is doesn't leave anything to the imagination." I said.

"Let's open it." Ron said and we pulled of the strings and the paper.

"Harry! It's the Nimbus 2000!" Ron said.

Harry looked over to where Hedwig was and saw McGonagall petting him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione, and Ron in the stands and I was on Hagrid's shoulders, waiting for the teams to come out, and I made a 'Go Harry!' sign. When the door opened we cheered.

"The quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

We scored within the first two minutes.

"Well done!" Hagrid said.

Within another two minutes we scored again.

"Yeah!" I yelled.

I gasped when one of the chasers grabbed the beating stick from the beater and hit the Bludger at Wood. Because Wood was on the ground, Slythrin scored. Then two of the chasers were on either side of our chaser and pushed her into on of the towers and she fell to the ground. Slytherin got possession of the ball and scored again, now we were tied.

I looked around for Harry and I saw his broom whipping around.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked.

"It's Snape, he's jinxing the broom." Hermione said.

"Jinxing the broom! What are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Leave it to me." Hermione said before walking away.

The broom flipped and Harry was hanging on from one hand.

"Hang on, Harry!" I yelled.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron said to himself.

Then the broom stopped and Harry was able to get on again.

"Go Harry!" I yelled holding the sign up higher.

I watched as the two seekers kept bumping each other. Then the snitch went down toward the ground and they followed. The Slytherin seeker pulled up before he could get to the ground, but Harry pulled up just in time before crashing into the ground. Harry stood up on his broom and reached toward the snitch. But he stepped too far forward and he fell off the broom and tumbled to the ground before he stood up.

"Looks like he's gonna be sick." Hagrid said after looking through his binoculars.

"He's got the snitch! Harry Potter received 150 points for catching the snitch."

Harry wasn't sick. The snitch was just in his mouth.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madame Hooch yelled after blowing her whistle.

We started cheering and Harry held up the snitch. After Harry changed and got cleaned up we walked with Hagrid, telling him about Snape putting a jinx on Harry's broom.

"That's nonsense! Why would Snape put a jinx on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked.

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid questioned.

"Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?" Harmione asked.

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's my dog. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. I gave him to Dumbledore to guard the-." Hagrid replied.

"Yes?" Harry asked from beside me.

"I shouldn't have told you that. No more questions. That's top secret." Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding Snape's trying to steal it!" I exclaimed, pulling on his hand.

"Professor Snape is a 'Ogwarts teacher."Hagrid said when we stopped.

"Hogwarts teacher or not. I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione replied.

"Exactly."

"Now, you listen to me, all four of ya. Yer meadlin' in things that aren't meant to be 'meadled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." Hagrid said.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry questioned.

"I shouldn't have said that." Hagrid said to himself before walking away.

"Who's Nicholas Famel?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied.

It wasn't long before fall was gone and snow appeared. Then soon it was Christmas. As everyone was getting ready to go on the train to see their families, Harry and Ron were playing wizards' chess in the dining hall and I watched.

"Knight to E5."

"Queen to E5." Ron smiled.

The red queen moved and smashed the knight to pieces.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That's wizards' chest." Ron smiled, "I see you've packed."

"See you haven't." Hermione replied.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania. To visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there." Ron replied.

"Good, now you can help Harry and Emily. They're gonna look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Hermione responded.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron exclaimed.

"Not in the restricted section." Hermione replied. "Happy Christmas."

"I think we have a bad influence on her." Ron said when she walked away.

A few days later I woke up to Harry jumping on my bed.

"Harry! Let me sleep." I groaned.

"It's Christmas, Emily!" He exclaimed before jumping off and pulling in my hand.

"Fine." I said before standing up.

"Let's go, Ron's waiting." Harry smiled and pulled on my hand again and pulled me along until we got to the commonsroom.

"Happy Christmas, Harry. Happy Christmas, Emily." Ron smiled, wearing a sweater with the letter 'R' on it.

"Happy Christmas, Ron." Harry and I said at the same time.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my mum made it. It looks like you guys got one, too. And thanks for the candy, Emily." Ron replied.

"No problem." I replied before Harry pulled me down the stairs and to the Christmas tree.

Ron started eating the beans I got him while we watched Harry open a card.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Harry read the card.

He looked at us before opening the present.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Looks like some sort of cloak." Harry responded.

"Well, let's see. Put it on." I said.

"Wow." Ron said, putting down the beans.

"Bloody hell." I whispered.

"My body's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know what that is. It's an invisibility cloak." Ron said.

"I'm invisible." Harry said, spinning around.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you." Ron said, picking up the card.

"There was no name. It just said 'use it well'." Harry replied.

"That means you can go into the restricted section of the library." I said.

That night Ron and I waited by the fire for Harry to come back from the library.

"Emily! Ron, you guys have to see this!" Harry yelled, taking the cloak off after he came into the room.

We all squished into the cloak and followed Harry to a room that was completely empty except for a mirror.

"Come look, my parents." Harry said grabbing my hand and taking us to the mirror.

"I only see us." Ron said.

"Look at it properly, go on." Harry said, dragging me out of the mirror's reflection and we stood to the side.

"That's me! Only I'm head boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. And bloody hell. I'm Quidditch captain, too!" Ron exclaimed.

"Emily what do you see?" Harry asked me, pushing me in front of the mirror and grabbing Ron.

I saw myself. And my mum behind me with a baby boy in her arms and Mike next to her. Mum told me a few days before she was killed that she was going to have a baby. I was so excited. She was going out with this nice doctor man, Mike, for about a year, and they were going to get married.

"Nothing. I see nothing." I replied with tears in my eyes and stepping away from the mirror.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post the chapter yesterday. Totally forgot about it until now.**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later we were in the library, doing homework while Hermione was looking around.

"How could I've been so stupid. I had you looking in the wrong section." She said, slamming the book down on the table, "I checked this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron asked as Hermione flipped some of the pages.

"Of course! Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione said.

"The what?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.

"Honestly, don't you two read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance, with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the elixir of life. Which will make the drinker immortal." She read.

"Immortal?" Ron questioned.

"It means you'll live forever." Hermione replied.

"I know what it means." Ron argued.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist, who recently celebrated his 665 birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone."

"Hagrid." Harry said as Hagrid opened his door later that night.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid said before trying to shut the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone." We all said at once and Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh." He said before letting us in.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it." Harry said as we took off our cloaks.

"Snape? Blimey, yer aren't still on about him are ya?" Hagrid questioned as I sat down next to Fang.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone we just don't know why." Harry said.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. He's not gonna steal it." Hagrid replied.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You heard. Right, now I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid said.

"Wait a minute, one of teachers?" Harry asked.

"Of course. There are other things defending the stone, aren't there?." Hermione said. "Spells, enchantments."

"That's right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. Ah, I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said.

We all looked behind him when we heard a noise coming from the pot over the fire. Hagrid grabbed an egg and hurried over to the table and we followed.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked, grabbing me hand.

"That is, uh, it's um..." Hagrid started.

"I know what it is. But Hagrid, how'd you get one?" Ron finished

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quiet glad to get rid of it, matter of fact." Hagrid answered.

We backed away and the egg burst open. It was a baby dragon.

"Is that... a dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon. It's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Ron said.

"He's beautiful, Hagrid." I smiled, petting the dragon's head.

The dragon then turned toward Hagrid.

"Oh, bless him, he know's his mummy." Hagrid said with tears in his eyes. "Hallo, Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, well, it's gotta have a name." Hagrid said before petting Norbert and Norbert blew out fire onto Hagrid's beard. "He'll have to be trained up a bit of course."

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked, looking out the window.

"Malfoy." Harry answered.

"Oh, dear."

"Hagrid told me he always wanted a dragon, told me the first time I met him." Harry said when we got back to the castle.

"It's crazy. Worse, Malfoy knows." Ron responded.

"I don't understadn, is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"It's bad." Ron answered when we saw McGonagal.

"Good evening." She said and Malfoy was smiling next to her.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk around the school at night. Therefore as punishment, 50 points will be taken." McGonagall said.

"50?" Harry asked.

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

"I'm sorry, Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us." Malfoy said.

"You heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you were also out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention." McGonagall replied.

The next night Mr. Filch led us towards Hagrid's for detntion.

"A pity they let the old punishments die. Was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest." Filch said.

"Sorry about this lot, Hagrid." Filch said after we walked up to Hagrid.

"For god's sake, forget about the dragon, pull yourself together. You're going into the forest after all. Got to have your wits about ya-" Filch started when Hagrid sniffled.

"The forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are-" Malfoy was cut off when we heard wolves howling, "Werewolves."

"Oh, there's more than werewolves in those trees, lad, you can be sure of that. Nighty-night." Filch said before leaving.

"Let's go." Hagrid said, grabbing is crossbow, Harry grabbed my hand and we started walking into the woods.

We walked in silence through the woods, after about ten minutes we stopped when Hagrid put his fingers in something silver.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for. Unicorn blood. I found one dead a few weeks ago. And now, this one's been hurt bad somethin'. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me. Harry, Emily, you'll go with Malfoy." Hagrid said.

"Okay, then I get Fang." Malfoy said.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid replied.

"Just wait until my dad hears about this. This is servant stuff." Malfoy complained as we walked.

"If I didn't know any better, Id' say you were scared, Malfoy." Harry said, still holding my hand.

"I'm not scared, Potter!" He exclaimed before there was a howling noise, "Did you hear that?"

"Come on, Fang." I said.

We walked until Fang, who was ahead of us, stopped and started growling.

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked.

My grip on Harry's hand got tighter when I saw the cloaked figure drinking the blood out of a unicorn's neck. Harry's other hand went up to rub his scar. The figure looked up at us and growled. Malfoy screamed before taking off running with Fang. It started coming toward us. The way it moved reminded me of a snake. Then it stood up. Harry and I walked backwards until we tripped over a large branch. The I heard the hooves of a horse and it jumped over us. It was a centaur. He kicked his front legs at the thing and it disappeared.

Harry helped me up before we walked over to the centaur.

"Harry Potter, you must are known to many creatures here. The Dark Forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you." He said.

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even an inch from death. But at a terrible cost. When the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life." He answered.

"Who would choose such a life?" Harry questioned.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say, that that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, was Voldemort?" Harry replied.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone." I answered.

I heard a dog bark, "Harry, Emily."

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Richards. You two alright?" Hagrid said.

We nodded in response.

"You mean to say, You-Know-Who is out there right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked when we got back to the commonsroom.

"But he's weak. He's living off of unicorns." Harry replied as he paced. "Don't you see, we've had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life Voldemort will be strong again. He'll... He'll come back."

"But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to... kill you, do you?" Ron asked.

"I think if he had the chance he would have tried to killed me tonight." Harry answered.

"And to think I'm worried about my potions final." Ron said.

"Hang on a minute. We've been forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" Hermione interrupted.

We looked at each other before she continued.

"Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched."


	7. Chapter 7

"I always thought that Hogwarts end of year exams were frightful. But, I found them rather enjoyable." Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself." Ron replied.

"Are you okay, Harry?" I asked, grabbing his hand.

"My scar, it keeps burning." Harry answered.

"It's happened before." Hermione pointed out.

"But not like this." Harry replied.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse." Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming." Harry said.

"Oh, of course." Harry said before dragging me along with him towards Hagrid.

"What is it?" Harmione asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry answered.

"Hagrid, you gave you the dragon egg?" Harry asked after we ran up to him. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up." Hagrid answered.

"This stranger, though, you and him must have talked." Harry said.

"Well, he wanted to know what kind of creatures I've looked after. I told him, I said, after Fluffy a dragon's gonna be no problem." Hagrid replied.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well, of course he seemed interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three headed dog? Even if you're in the trade? But I told him, I said, the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example. Just play a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep. I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid said before we started running toward the castle.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately." Harry said to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and has left for London." She replied.

"He's gone? But this is important." Harry insisted. "This is about the Philosopher's Stone."

"How do you know-"

"Someone's gonna try to steal it." Harry said.

"I don't know how you four found out about the stone, but I ensure you it is perfectly well protected. Now, would you go back to your dormitories, quietly." Professor McGonagall responded.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape. Which means, he know how to get past Fluffy." Harry said when we left the room.

"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione started.

"Good afternoon," Snape said before we turned around to face him, "Now, what would four young Gryffindors, such as yourselves, be doing inside on a day like this?"

"uh, we-we, were just..."

"You ought to be careful. People would think you're... up to something." Snape said, staring at Harry before leaving.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"We go down the trap door. Tonight." Harry answered.

That night we walked down the stairs from the boy's dormitories and into the common room when we saw a familiar toad on an arm of a chair.

"Trevor, shhh, go, you shouldn't be here." Ron responded.

"Neither should you." Neville said before standing up. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now Neville, listen-" Harry began.

"No! I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I'll fight you." Neville interrupted, rasing his fists.

"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." Hermione said, taking out her wand, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's arms suddenly snapped to his sides, and he falls to the floor, stiff as a board.

"You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant... but scary." Ron commented.

"Let's go."

We said sorry to him on the way out. We all had to be able to fit into the cloak. It was very uncomfortable. When we opened the door we dropped the cloak. There was already music playing, and the dog was asleep.

"Snape's already been here." Harry said. "He's put a spell on the harp."

"Ugh. He's got horrible breath." Ron said.

"We have to move his paw." Harry said, looking at the giant paw that was over the door.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed.

It took some effort, but we successfully moved the dog's paw without waking him up. We opened the door and looked down into the bottomless darkness,

"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out." Harry said, "Does it seem a bit, quiet to you?"

"The harp. It stopped playing." I replied.

"Egh. Yuck." Ron said, touching the slimy stuff on his shoulder.

We looked up and saw Fluffy.

"Jump!" Harry yelled.

One by one we all jumped in the door with Fluffy barking after us.


	8. Chapter 8

We landed on a giant plant.

"Lucky the plants here." Ron said after he landed.

"Wow."

Then the plant started to wrap itself around us. We struggled to get free.

"Stop moving, you guys." Hermione said in a hushed voice, "This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't it'll only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster? Oh, now I can really relax!" Ron exclaimed, still struggling.

Hermione gave him a look before she sank down.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"Just relax!"

I did what she said and I fell to the ground and Hermione helped me up.

"Where are you?" Harry asked.

"Just do as I say!" Hermione yelled back.

A few moments later Harry fell.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not." Harry answered.

"We got to do something."

"Like what?"

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... 'It's deadly fun, but won't sulk in the sun'." I whispered what I remembered from Herbology class and grabbed my wand.

"Lumos Solem!" I said, pointing at the Devi's Snare.

A beam of sunlight came out the tip of my wand and hit the plant and Ron falls to the floor.

"Lucky we didn't panic." Ron said, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"You're lucky Emily pays attention in Herbology." Harry replied.

I saw Hermione roll her eyes and then we heard fluttering coming from a room.

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, turning back to us, "It sounds like wings."

We walked into the next room and saw what seemed like bugs. But they were actually keys with wings.

"Weird, I've never seen bugs like these." Hermione said from beside me.

"They're not bugs, they're keys." Harry responded as we walked over to a broom. "and I bet one of them fits that door."

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered before Ron took out his wand and walked over to the locked door.

Hermione walked over with his and I stayed by Harry.

"Strange." He commented, waving his hand over the broom.

"Alohomora!" Ron said, pulling on the door handle, "Alohomora."

"What are we going to do!" Hermione yelled out in frustration. "There must be a thousand keys up there."

"There, I see it." Harry said, pointing upwards, "The one with a broken wing."

"What's wrong?" I asked when he looked down at the broom.

"It's too simple." He replied.

"Oh, go on, Harry. If Snape could catch it on that old broomstick then you can, too! You're the youngest Seeker of the century." Ron encouraged.

Harry nodded and grabbed the broomstick. We all looked up and saw the keys flying straight toward Harry and I. Harry got on the broom and flew towards the right key while I ducked, barely avoiding the really angry, flying keys. I stood up and ran over to Ron and Hermione and watched Harry chase after the key.

"Catch the key!" Harry yelled after he grabbed it and flew towards us.

He threw it and Hermione caught it before running over to the door and unlocking it. She opened it and we ran behind the door, and when Harry flew in we shut it before any of the keys could get through. Once Harry got off the broom we walked toward what looked like a graveyard.

"Where are we?" Harry asked. "A graveyard?"

"This is no graveyard." Ron said before walking forward, "It's a chessboard."

"There's the door." Harry pointed across the room.

We started walking toward it, but the white pawns took out their swords and blocked us.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Obvious, isn't it? We got to play our way across the board." Ron said before turning and looking at us.

"Harry, you take the empty bishop square."

"Hermione, Emily, you two will be the rooks."

"And as for me, I'll be a knight."

"What happens now?" Hermione asked after we got to our spots.

"Well, white moves first. Then, we play." Ron said dramatically.

A white pawn moved up two space then stopped.

"Ron, you don't suppose this will be like, real wizards chest, do you?" I asked.

"You there, D5."

A pawn moved up two spaces and was diagonally across from the white pawn. The white pawn took out its swords and cut the black one in half.

"Yes, Emily. I think this is gonna be just like wizards chess." Ron answered.

After Ron telling us and the other pieces where to go, we finally got somewhere.

"Wait a minute." Harry said after our other bishop was destroyed by the queen.

"You see it, don't you Harry? Once I make my move, the Queen will take me. Then you're free to check the King." Ron replied.

"No, Ron, no!" Harry yelled.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself." I told her.

"No, you can't. There must be another way." Hermione said.

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" Ron questioned before taking a deep breath. "Knight to H3."

"Check." Ron said after his horse moved.

The white Queen then turned and advanced toward Ron before taking her sword and plunging it into the horse and Ron was violently thrown to the ground.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

I saw Hermione move her foot to try and go to Ron.

"No, don't move! Don't forget- we're still playing." Harry said, stopping her.

Harry then moved three squares diagonally and faces the King.

"Checkmate."

The sword fell from the King's hand and that was it. The game was over.

Then we ran over to Ron who was unconscious on the ground.

"Take care of Ron, send him up to the infirmary, then send a message to Dumbledore." Harry said to Hermione.

"What about Emily?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going with Harry." I replied.

"Emily-" Harry started.

"I'm going with you and no more questions about it." I said sternly.

"Fine, let's go." Harry said, taking my hand and we walked toward the door.

We walked down many stairs until we saw someone very familiar.

Professor Quirrell.

He was standing in front of the mirror Harry showed Ron and I during Christmas break.

"You! No, it can't be. Snape, he-he was the..." Harry started.

"Yes, he does sem the type, doesn't he? Why, next to him, who would suspect p-p-p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?" Quirrell replied, turning around.

"But that day, during the Quidditch match Snape tried to kill me." Harry said as we walked down some more stairs.

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me. If Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broke my eye contact I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse." Quirrell responded.

"So Snape was trying to save me?" Harry asked.

"I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween." Quirrell answered.

"Then you let the troll in!" I exclaimed.

"Very good, Richards, yeah. Snape unfortunately wasn't fooled. WHile everyone else was running about in the dungeon he went to the third floor and cut me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He barely left me alone," Quirrell said as he turned around and looked at the mirror.

Harry winced and held a hand up to his scar.

"He doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?!" He asked himself.

"Use the boy."

Quirrell turned around and pointed his finger at Harry.

"Come here, Potter!" He yelled.

Harry squeezed my hand before letting go and walking over next to Quirrell.

"Tell me, what do you see?" He asked as Harry looked into the mirror.

Harry squinted before his eyes widened.

"What is it? What do you see?" Quirrell asked.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup." Harry answered.

"He lies."

"Tell me or the girl dies!" Quirrell yelled, pointing his wand at me.

"No. Don't kill the girl."

"But Master-"

"The girl must live."

"Well, he said I couldn't kill her." Quirrell smiled, "Crucio!"

I felt pain throughout my body and I fell to the ground, screaming.

"Emily!" I heard Harry yell.

****Harry POV****

"Now tell the truth, what do you see!" Quirrell yelled, lowering his wand.

"Let me speak to him... face to face."

"Master, you are not strong enough..." Quirrell started.

"I have enough strenght for this!"

While Professor Quirrell was talking to the voice I ran over to Emily who was knocked out. I looked up and watched as Quirrell unwrapped his turban to reveal another face on the back of his head.

"Harry Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort." I said.

"Yes, you've seen what I've become. See what I must do to survive. Live off another, a real parasite. You thought that the unicorn blood can sustain me, but I cannot find a body of my own! But there is something that can. Something that can heal me enough and it's in your pocket!"

Quirrell snapped his fingers and all exits to the room was blocked off by fire.

"Don't be a fool, Harry Potter. Why suffer a horrific death, when you can join me and live?"

"Never!" I yelled.

Voldemort laughed, "Bravery. Your parents had it, too. Tell me, do you wish to see them again? Together, we can bring them back."

In the mirror I watched as an image of my parents showed up.

"All I ask is for something in return."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the red stone.

"That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power. And those too weak to seek it. Together we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone."

I watched as my parents disappeared.

"You liar!" I screamed.

"Kill him!"

Quirrell flew towards me and knocked me back onto the stairs and choked me. I dropped the stone only inches from my hand. I then grabbed his hand and smoke started coming off of the hand.

Quirrell screamed and backed into the wall. I looked down at my hands before looking back at his hand that was crumbling to ashes.

"What is this magic!?" He screamed.

"The stone, get the stone!"

Quirrell reached out his only hand and started walking toward where the red stone layed on the floor. I stood up and put my hands on his face. He screamed in pain and started turning into ashes. He reached out toward me but then turned completely into ash.

I grabbed the stone and started walking towards Emily before I turned around and saw a dusty figure with Voldemort's face. I yelled as the thing flew toward me and went through me and everything went black.


End file.
